Ad Mortem
Ad Mortem is a story in RaiserOfCain's Acropolis Universe. It follows a Kra-Matoran known as Desikk and a Fa-Matoran known as Tekih. It is a piece of Bionicle fanfiction. Story Prologue Tekih felt the familiar grip of an illegal weapon in his hand. They were light, usually scratched and almost always concealable. Being concealable was the downfall of many an illegal weapons trade by Tekih. He was, after all, an undercover cop. And one of the very few corrupt ones, too. The weapon itself was an X-56 Lazarus Sweeper model. It would fire a red beam which would paralyze the victim and cause them excruciating pain until their bodies would stop working. The wonder of the Lazarus Sweeper, however, was that the target would be brought back to life for an indefinite amount of hours, then would drop dead unexpectedly. It'd just kill them with any sort of condition, be it a heart-stone attack or a core processor haemorrhage. Tekih's Noble Huna was wrapped in a cloth mask with a deteriorated Matoran face sloppily painted on. Next to him sat a Kra-Matoran. He was the usual black and a faded green, which told him he was once a Le-Matoran. His corrupted acquaintance's arms twitched impatiently. He even watched his clawed toes flex. The Matoran wore a set of light, flexible armour and what was once a Noble Faxon. Two fangs now jutted from a new lip-line and a jaw hung loosely, lined with pointed teeth. If there were two words Tekih had for Desikk, they were "absolutely" and "terrifying". Tekih himself was wearing a heavier set of the usual Fa-Matoran attire. On his arm was a deployable shield, and on his other was a blade he could release from his wrist for close combat situations. They were set for this heist on the Acropolis Depository. Apart from one hitch. The driver of their vehicle had recieved a fatal shot to the head, splattering bits of metal and blood everywhere. Desikk could even see a little skull in there. Tekih kicked his door open and dived out, dragging Desikk with him, just dodging a thrown IED. Desikk bolted forward on all fours and slammed into a rival gang member, the one who had thrown the explosive. Desikk clawed him across his throat and left him to gag on his own bodily fluids, then dashed for another attacker. Something told Tekih that this was a fight he might not win. Chapter 1 Vaener grinned. His red armoured hand flexed and his eyes were glued to the two would-be raiders attacking a bank. He looked up and nodded to a mutated Su-Matoran. The Matoran looked more like a Toa Hordika than a citizen of the doomed Acropolis. Vaener had an experience with the Visorak venom that his hired killer had been mutated by. It was lucky he didn't take the full brunt, just a droplet to an open wound. But that had a positive effect. He became stronger, even had a control over fire. The Hordika raised his hand and released a thick stream of orange plasma, scorching the ground as the raiders dashed to safety, firing pot-shots at Vaener's group. The two, Tekih and Desikk, as his contacts had told him, were going to rob this bank and escape Acropolis for one of the other final cities on their doomed planet. They were going to escape. Vaener stood and gritted his teeth. He raised his hands and released a barrage of flames at the two soon-to-be-escapees. He growled. Tekih, the Fa-Matoran aimed at him with his Lazarus. Vaener pointed his hands and shot fire, but Tekih simply raised an arm-mounted shield. The outside of the shield glowed, but that didn't stop him from shooting. The beam was right on target and struck Vaener between the eyes. He fell back, slamming his head into the pavement, but the pain of hitting solid rock wasn't as bad as the shot. Tendrils of agony crept through his body and mind. Vaener couldn't even make a sound. He could hardly breathe, he could feel himself slipping, letting go of life, just as he watched Tekih and Desikk bolting away from the scene. And he fell, darkness surrounding him. Then he woke up, screaming. The pain was gone. He stood up, his hands flaming. He boosted himself forward at Tekih and Desikk, screaming. ---- Desikk saw the body of a Ta-Matoran fall out of the sky. He figured it was the one who'd tried to burn them. He looked at Tekih and his Lazarus gun. It worked. Desikk smiled and carried on running. He was sure that the group led by the Ta-Matoran wouldn't try to attack again, over fear of death. Hopefully. Chapter 2 Trivia *"Ad Mortem" is Latin for to death. *The character Tekih belongs to Rando07. Tekih was, originally, a Ra-Matoran (Radiation Matoran). However, such Matoran do not exist in the Acropolis Universe and Tekih was changed to a Fa-Matoran. Category:Stories Category:User:RaiserOfCain